Bound For Glory
by nondo1992
Summary: Story for the desire to achieve a new level of greatness when a small town soldier goes of to make a name for himself and fullfil a promise he made
1. Chapter 1

_Yes I know the name of the fanfic is the same as the PPV held by TNA Wrestling but was the best I could think of. Some of my ideas were inspired by another fanfic called the Tainted Grimore. If my descriptions are to bad place google the job classes for FFTA 2, hope people enjoy this project of mine. With that please enjoy and let me know what you think._

 _ **CHAPTER 1: ALL IT TAKES IS A SPARK**_

 **Wood Village, Targ Woods**

It started out like it did every morning in the small village town located in Targ Woods. The shop owners started to ready their businesses, the children were heading out to school and the normal patrol units of the Targ Woods Patrol were making their rounds. It was just another day in Targ Woods

"GET BACK HERE!"

Well no one said it was a peaceful start, the loud noise could possibly be heard all over Wood Village and everyone knew what it was. There were 3 children running in the streets a Hume, Viera and Moogle, they were each carrying some fruit in their hands as they tried to lose their pursuer.

"You think we lost him?" The Hume boy asked his friends as they all kept running down the street. They decided to stop and have a look to verify if they were indeed successful in getting rid of the person chasing them.

The Viera girl was the one who checked even using her ears to check "I think we did it we finally lost him." She said with such excitement and they were all happy. Well not all, the Moogle boy was speechless as he saw the person they were avoiding standing behind his friends

"Every morning it's the same thing; don't you guys ever get tired?" When the other two realised they turned around slowly. The person was a bit taller than the average 14 year old Hume, he had black hair which he had to tie in a ponytail cause of its length and he had dark green eyes. He was wearing the attire for Soldier except he was missing the hat normally worn by the job class and he was wearing a badge. The badge was shaped like an octagon with a tree in the middle and branches extending at all sides. This was the symbol of the Targ Woods Patrol the local security force of the area known as Targ Woods.

Maxwell Grim commonly known as Max

"Come on Max this once can't you just let us go? It's just a few fruits, really that guy won't lose any business at all" The girl tried to negotiate with the person they were earlier running from, they were too tired to keep running from him anyway. "Please! We used to lose you anyway so no one would think it to be strange if you failed this time."

"Look guys I have a job to keep the peace so I can't let you get away with this it wouldn't be right." The children were scared over what might happen. "But this time and only this time I will pay for the fruits for you." The children suddenly felt excitement until. "But you have to come and say sorry to the shop owner."

After Max paid for the fruit each of the children apologised for their actions and they went on their way. Max decided to go to the local weapon shop to see what was new as he was sure there were some new weapons.

 **The Rusted Sword, Targ Woods**

He walked into shop to see he was right on the money a new shipment of weapons swords, rods, knives and staffs. He was very excited but he had to contain himself as he knew he didn't have enough gil to pay for a new sword. The Rusted Sword was the only weapon shop in town but was very well stocked with some good gear the name did always confuse people. Suddenly the door leading to the back room opened and a young girl came out she was 15 years old, was of fair height, she had long red hair and had brown eyes.

Alexis Grey

"I take it you were able to catch the 3 musketeers again today? I have to admit you are actually getting good at your job." Alexis mention to Max in a joking way as she knew what he was there for.

"I did and they aren't a bad group they just need the right guidance really." Max's words were shocking to hear as Alexis remembered a year ago he would never have said that.

" _Wow Max you really are starting to change on us all, do you even notice it?"_ Alexis was thinking to herself but her train of thought was broken when Max kept looking at her as if he was sending her a message with his mind. "Max you looking at me like I have something of yo…."She started laughing cause she knew exactly what he wanted, went to the back room and was gone for about a minute. She came out with a silver sword and round shield both of which were perfectly polished as Alexis was the best and frankly the only weapon smith in town.

Max's eyes were set on fire he was beyond excited to be getting his sword and shield back after a day of maintain. He made a point to have his gear checked on once a month and since Alexis was his best friend she always took extra care of his gear. As a member of the Targ Woods patrol Max was allowed to have his gear checked for free as the expenses were covered by the Patrol but he only did his once a month to avoid any trouble with the captain.

"Alexis you are without a doubt the best blacksmith in all of Jylland may even Ivalice!" Max was too excited to contain myself, his compliment made Alexis blush though she tried really hard to hide it from him. He put the shield on his back and the sword on left side of his waist, Max had been with the Targ Woods Patrol for 8 months and was already considered one of the best soldiers they had. "I want to master the technic with this sword quick so that I can learn something else."

"Look Max I know you got big dreams but don't get yourself killed before you get the chance to achieve them. Besides that I'm going to be famous for custom making all your weapons so you better make a big name for yourself." The two friends exploded into laughter as they were both really happy and excited. The moment was interrupted when the store door opened signalling that they were customers.

The customers that walked in were what looked like a 5 man clan it was made for 2 Humes, 2 Bangaas and a Seeq. They gave Max a bad vib so he decided to stay in the store to make sure nothing bad would happen.

"So this is the Rusted Sword? What a piece of shit but what else would you expect from a small town shit hole like this?" The source of the voice was one of the Humes who were part of the clan that walked in the shop. He was wearing attire of the Paladin job though the colour of his attire was more black than the common white which usually worn by the job class. "Well at the very least can I get some service!?" After those words the other members shouted in a loud roar.

"Gentlemen how may I help you today?" Alexis spoke in her most polite voice as she use to people from out of town making fun of the shop especially the name.

"Well love since you are so beautiful I would really like you to do some maintenance on my trusted save the queen." The save the queen he was referring to was his knight sword known as the save the queen. The man was very cocky in his approach. "I need it to be done by tomorrow we need to hurry up with this damn request and I feel like staying in this shit whole town."

Alexis kept up her smile she had been running the shop since she was 10 and was used to all forms of characters coming in and out. People of all races talking trash about the town and the shop so this was nothing new to her.

"Okay then sir but you will have to pay at least 60% of the fee and I will get started." As Alexis mentioned the fee she noticed that the other members of the clan looked at her in a dangerous way.

"Love how about you make this one on the house?" The Paladin's question came more as a demand then a simple request and that didn't go unnoticed to Alexis and.

"HEY! Why don't you get with the programme? You want a service to pay the pay." Everyone turned around to the source of the voice as they all lied eyes on the black haired Soldier with the ponytail. He kept a hand on his silver sword as he guessed he might need it soon. "So why don't you pay just pay the fee and we can all go home happy today."

"Looks like we have ourselves a hero here boys!" The Paladin said as he approached Max neither one breaking eye contract and both with the weapons at the ready.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 _AUTHOR NOTE:_ I know they are few mistakes but I would to hear what people think any comment good or bad


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we have ourselves a hero here boys!" The Paladin said as he approached Max neither one breaking eye contract and both with the weapons at the ready

 _ **CHAPTER 2: SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!**_

 **The Rusted Sword, Targ Woods**

The Rusted Sword was the only weapon's shop in Targ Woods it is normally very peaceful with a few kind adventurers passing through. Today however was anything but peaceful, the two Humes involved didn't break eye contact for even a second. The room was filled with a completely tense atmosphere it was clear a fight would break out if someone didn't do something fast. Unfortunately the Hume soldier involved was outnumbered as the paladin was being backed up by 2 Bangaas one White Monk and one Gladiator plus 2 Seeqs one Viking and one Ranger. The situation wasn't in the soldier's favour however the individual who tried to calm the situation down was not who anyone was expecting.

"Okay okay everyone just calm down let's cool off before this gets outta hand." The individual playing the part of the voice of reason was one of the Paladin's clan members the Bangaa White Monk to be more precise. "No one wants any trouble here, I'm sure we can all agree on that?" The White Monk was clearly trying to prevent the situation from escalating but not everyone was pleased by the Monk's words.

"Come on Brax, why you gonna be such a buzz kill?" The Seeq Viking complained about the actions of his fellow clan member as it was clear the other clan members were looking for a random fight. "If the kid wants to take us all on who are we to try and stop him?" Brax was the White Monk who clearly didn't approve of these actions, Max could tell the situation was looking bad for him and tried to change things.

"WOW! So what you tryna say is that it takes 5 of you to beat down one little soldier? Now that is just sad, I guess your clan is truly sad." Max was hoping he could provoke one of them into a one on one fight and it was a success as the Paladin who started all of this was the first to react to his words.

"Okay kid my name is Nick, Nick the Paladin and what is yours? At least lemme know the name of the person I'm about to kill" As Nick said all this he had a very wicked smile and giving off what could only be describe as the intent to kill. Max didn't turn away even then and gripped his sword as he readied for a fight.

"Name's Max and am sorry to disappoint you but no one is dying here today." Neither Hume broke eye contact as they both readied their respective weapons.

"Okay kid, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" As Nick shouted those words a powerful presence made itself felt in the shop, as everyone turned to see the source the was a Hume standing in front the store entrance he was dressed in the attire of a Fighter. He Had a badge on his chest plate which had the exact same symbol as the one Max was wearing but it was clear he wasn't an ordinary member of the Targ Woods patrol.

"CAPTAIN STONES!" Alexis shouted with great excitement as she basically announced the Hume in the room, captain and founder of the Targ Woods Patrol

Jonathan Stones (commonly called John Stones)

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _AUTHOR'S NOTES; Sorry I went dead and sorry for all the typos I hope everyone likes my work so please enjoy._


End file.
